Making Waves
by charliecurls
Summary: Burt is visiting his brother in Australia for the summer, and Kurt is dragged along with him. He is prepared for a long, hot and boring summer, but his expectations change when he meets local surfie Blaine Anderson. Rated M for future content.
1. Away For the Summer

_A/N: So this is my first story, and it's pretty AU-ish. Blaine and his friends all live in Australia. But that's all you need to know for now._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

The electronic "bing bong" of Blaine Anderson's phone pierced the blissful oblivion of sleep like a needle. Blaine let out a groan, and opened his eyes blearily. It was still slightly dark, and his eyes took a while to adjust.

He groped around on the bedside table for his iPhone, and, taking hold of it, looked at the display screen. "1 new message - Jeff"

It would only be Jeff who would text him at such an absurd time. He opened the message, and blinked again to adjust his eyes to the light of the screen.

**Hey u going to the beach today? – J**

Blaine shook his head wondering why his friend happened to be awake at – what time was it? He checked the clock on the table – 4:58. Sighing heavily, and typed out a reply.

**Yeah I'll be there** **– B**

He set his phone down on the table again, and leaned back into the pillows, shutting his eyes. Blaine sighed again; the sleep that Jeff's text had so rudely interrupted was not coming back to him. He threw the duvet covers off himself and rolled out of bed, his feet hitting the floor, which was freezing. Shivering a little, he crossed the room to his wardrobe and flung open the doors. Luckily, his wetsuit was right at the front, and he pulled it off its hanger. It was still a little damp, but that was normal, it didn't seem to be able to keep up with the rate Blaine went for a surf.  
He pulled his boxer shorts down, slipped into the swimming trunks that were on the hanger too, and then stepped into his wetsuit, pulling it up to his waist and letting the arms drop down by his sides. It was early, very early in fact, and the other occupants of the house – his grandparents – were likely to be still asleep. Trying not to make too much noise, he grabbed his zinc, sunglasses and towel that were in an untidy pile by the door, and crept out of his bedroom.

The Anderson's house was large; Blaine's bedroom was on the second floor, quite a bad decision on his grandparents' part, for they were often roused by Blaine making his way down the stairs in the early hours of the morning to go to the beach, which was right on the doorstep. Blaine's nana and pop were rich, very, very rich. How else would they be able to afford a house as grand as this, on the threshold of one of the most beautiful beaches in the world?  
On the second floor of the house were the bedrooms, and a number of bathrooms. A flight of stairs led down to the kitchen, lounge, and living areas, then another flight of stairs went down to the basement, the garage and the home cinema. So technically, there were three storeys, plus the pool outside – which was rarely used by anyone as the beach took its place – and the tennis courts. Blaine loved his grandparents' house, and the location was not far from perfect.

He reached the second flight of stairs and ran down them two at a time. The basement was regularly used by Blaine, but not by the other inhabitants of the house. It contained Blaine's surfing stuff, a couple of gym machines and in the corner were a few couches set up around a TV. His grandparents often remarked that Blaine spent more time in the basement than he did in his own room, which was mostly there for sleeping.  
His boards were up against the wall, and Blaine picked his preferred one up carefully, and tucked it under his arm. The house really did lead straight onto the beach; Blaine had to walk five paces before his toes were in the sand of Castor Bay. He dumped his towel, phone, and sunnies onto the sand and rested his board a little more carefully next to them. The pot of bright blue zinc was opened and smeared over his nose and mouth, then Blaine slipped his arms into the sleeves of his wetsuit and pulled on the cord at the back to zip it up. He picked up his board and jogged down to the water, a grin splitting onto his face. He stopped just before the waves could wash onto his toes, admiring the sight of an almost deserted beach; he had a few hours to himself before the usual surfies turned up.

_Better get going then,_ he thought and ran into the water.

...

"Please fold up your tray tables and make sure all bags are stowed under the seat in front of you. The seat belt sign is now switched on."  
Kurt Hummel paused the movie he was watching, grumbling under his breath because he wouldn't be able to finish it, and turned the small screen off. His father sat next to him, folding up the tray table and saying something to his wife Carole, Kurt's step mother.

"We will be landing in Sydney in approximately 35 minutes," the loudspeaker announced as Kurt looked out the window of the plane. The view out the window looked similar to Ohio, just slightly greener, with not so many roads.

"Excited?" his father asked from the seat next to him.

"Yeah," Kurt said, feigning enthusiasm.

To be perfectly honest, he would much rather be back in Lima with his girls, his entire wardrobe, and no scorching sun that was guaranteed to make his face peel. He was excited to see the opera house but would rather stay away from any beaches altogether for the duration of their holiday.  
Burt was visiting his brother and somehow had convinced Kurt to come along too. Finn had gotten out of it, saying he had to help Mr Schue, their glee club director, with something and that he wanted to spend quality time with Rachel. So Kurt was off to Sydney with his dad and step mom. He knew no one, so it was going to be hard making friends. And he was stuck here for the whole summer long.

He felt the plane descending rapidly, and he felt his stomach drop a little. He had never like flying; on the way to Nationals he'd thrown up on both the take off and the landing.

They hit the tarmac and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

They were staying with Burt's brother, in some place called Castor Bay. Right on the beach, just brilliant. Jack - Burt's brother, had a step-son Kurt's age according to Burt, called Matt. To be honest, Kurt wasn't excited about meeting him, he was expecting an Australia Karofsky or Azimio. And the prospect of yet another bully did not appeal to Kurt whatsoever.

"Thank you for flying with Qantas airlines, we hope to see you again soon."  
The loudspeaker shook Kurt out of his thoughts and alerted him to the fact that Burt and Carole were already out of their seats and reaching for their bags.

"C'mon buddy," Burt smiled at Kurt, and the teen stood up so fast he hit his head on the sloping roof of the plane.

"Shit," Kurt swore, and a few of the other passengers gave him strange looks as he massaged his head with one hand and grabbed his bag with the other. As he straightened up he caught sight of his dad chuckling.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah… I guess I'm just…" Nervous was the word he was thinking of but he didn't want to say that. "Tired, that's all."

Burt gave him a look.

"I'm fine Dad, honestly."

"If you're sure…"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and pushed his father lightly into the aisle.

The trio exited the plane and made their way through Customs, baggage collection and then out into the arrivals lounge.

"Burt!"

Kurt turned to see a balding man, with tanned skin, wearing very short and very grubby shorts, gumboots and an equally dirty, oversized jacket that was plaid red.

He could have not been any more typically Aussie. Kurt wanted to shove a stem of grass in his mouth, like the typical farmers in the movies, but he dismissed the feeling as Burt embraced his uncle. "You must be Kurt!" The teenager smiled to himself as Jack spoke in accent so predictable it made Kurt want to laugh out loud.

"Uh yeah," he smiled shyly, returning the hug, and then walked behind the three adults as they talked. The first thing that hit him when he stepped outside was the heat. It was sweltering, and Kurt now knew why his uncle was wearing the clothes he was. Jack led them to the "car" which turned out to be a beat up Toyota Hilux, peeling paint and accumulating rust on every surface.

"Just chuck your stuff in the back, Jack grinned at the Americans. Burt joined his brother in the front while Kurt and Carole squished into the back with the incredible amount of luggage they seemed to have. Kurt kept quiet throughout the journey, partly listening to the adult's conversation but mostly keeping his attention on the surroundings that flashed past the car window. His observations before landing had been accurate: Sydney was a little like Ohio, just greener and you could see the beach from the road they drove along.

"House is just up here," Jack swiveled his head to grin at Kurt and Carole. Kurt smiled at his accent; it would take a little getting used to.  
They rolled into the driveway, and Kurt took in his surroundings. At the end of the gravel driveway was a villa, old, but vintage and cute in Kurt's opinion. The house backed onto land to the west and the beach to the east and despite his misgivings of the bay at their doorstep, Kurt had to admit the scenery was idyllic.

They retrieved their bags from the car and followed Jack inside. "Right, Kurt your room is upstairs, second on the left, next to Matt's. Carole and Burt, yours is just down the hallway."

Kurt set off up the stairs, and did as he was told, pushing open the door to the second bedroom on the left. It was a reasonable size, painted a pretty blue colour, with a bed, a table, and a reasonable sized sliding door that Kurt guessed contained a wardrobe. Next to the bed Was a large window, which gave a pretty good view of outside. There was a tree just outside the window too, which Kurt took note of in case he ever had to sneak out. He unpacked all his clothes, setting them up neatly, then shimmied out of his extremely tight jeans and freed his legs from the furnace they had been in, before changing into some pale grey cargo shorts and a short sleeved white shirt from the latest McQueen range that had come out the previous Thursday. The shorts and shirt were still skin tight, but he felt cooler already as he tucked his suitcase under his bed.  
He made his way downstairs, to find his father, Jack and Carole in the lounge. "Take a seat, kid," Jack grinned. "Matt's out with his mates at the moment, he should be back soon."

Kurt nodded, flashing a quick smile at his uncle. He sat around for a minute or so, while the adults chatted, then got bored and stood up. "I'm gonna go have a look around..." He said to his father.

"Yeah sure Kurt, just be back before 5."

Kurt nodded, and shot out the door.

He walked around the town for a while, popping into a couple of shops, then felt like he was missing something and though he had previously been against the idea, Kurt started down the little path towards the beach.

_You're gonna peel._ _Oh well, if there are cute boys, it's worth it._

The beach was long, it stretched down to the horizon, where it swung around a cliff and probably continued on the other side.

The sea rolled out to the horizon, clear blue and sparkling in the midday sun. Kurt strolled along the sand, watching the surfers absentmindedly, hands deep in his pockets.

"What's a cute guy like you doing all on his lonesome?" A voice behind Kurt made him jump, and a low chuckle sounded as he turned around.  
The boy in front of him was a little shorter than he was, with stunning hazel eyes and dark curly hair. Kurt felt a blush climbed up his neck at the compliment, and it intensified as his gaze traveled from the boy's face to his midriff. He was wearing just a wetsuit, the chest part pulled down and the sleeves hanging around his waist, revealing the chiseled physique underneath. Kurt forced his eyes up to the boy's face, and knew he'd been caught out. "See something you like?" he chuckled, in the same accent as Kurt's uncle. The fairer haired boy was now crimson.

"I'm Blaine," the surfer said, holding out a hand, which Kurt shook. "You knew around here? Haven't seen you before."

Kurt nodded as the two of them began walking down the beach again. "I'm Kurt, I'm here for the summer holidays."

"You American?"

"Yeah. From Ohio."

"I could tell by the accent," Blaine grinned, steering Kurt away from a group of rowdy teens playing beach volleyball.

"I'm not the one with the accent!" Kurt exclaimed. "You are!"

Blaine laughed again, smiling even brighter - Kurt thought his smile was cute, then blushed again.

"Nah uh! Say the 13th element of the periodic table."

Kurt thought for a second. "Aluminium."

Blaine cracked up laughing.

"What?" Kurt said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"It's 'aluminYUM,'" Blaine said insistently.

"Nope," Kurt shook his head.

"Yep," the other boy laughed; his laugh was infectious, light and bubbly, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Blainers!"

Someone tall and blonde jumped onto the dark haired boy's back.

"Get off, you dick ," Blaine chuckled, wriggling his shoulders to escape. The blonde let go, and turned to look at Kurt. "Who's this charming young lad?"

"Jeff this is Kurt, from Ohio. Kurt, this is my best friend Jeff."

Jeff was also wearing a wetsuit, but it was zipped up, and his blonde hair was sodden.

Kurt smiled, and extended a hand for Jeff to shake. Instead, the blonde boy pulled him into a hug, slapping him on the back. "Welcome to Castor Bay, Kurt from Ohio."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled back, rather astounded that he already had not just one friend but two. The trio walked along the sand, Kurt in the middle and the two Australians chatting happily from either side. "You should have seen Locky before, caught the best wave I've seen in a long time," Jeff said excitedly.

"Does everyone here surf?" Kurt asked.

"Most people can do the basics," Blaine grinned.

"It looks terrifying.

"Wait you've never surfed before?" Jeff exclaimed with a tone of mock horror. "We have to teach you!"

"You've got all summer," Kurt laughed, staring out at the hundreds of surfers bobbing up and down in the glittering sea.

The three boys continued along the sand. "So where are you staying?" Jeff asked.

"Um..." Kurt racked his brain for the road name of his uncle's house. "Trinity Avenue."

"Oh down by the skate park?"

"Um maybe?" Kurt laughed. "We flew in today, so this is my first time exploring."

"We should give you a tour!" Blaine said eagerly. "Show you the sights and sounds of Castor Bay!"

Kurt looked at his watch. He had to be back in ten minutes. "Maybe tomorrow? I have to be back for dinner."

Blaine nodded. "Sure! Come down to the beach whenever tomorrow, we'll be here the whole day."

Kurt grinned. "OK, sounds good. Bye Blaine, bye Jeff, it was nice meeting you guys." That was a bit of an understatement; Kurt was positively ecstatic that he'd made two friends on the first day in a different country.

"Bye!" The two boys waved and then jogged away, Kurt walking in the other direction.

...

"You liked him," Jeff teased as they slowed to a walk.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Yes fine, he was nice, but -"

"Don't you but me Blaine Anderson, you fell head over heels."

Blaine rolled his eyes, struggling not to blush. Yes, he'd liked Kurt immediately.

"Well you've got good taste Anderson, I'd definitely tap that," Jeff said cheekily, earning him a glare.

"Ooh protective now, are we?"

Blaine sighed exasperatedly. "Put a sock in it, Sterling."

...

Kurt walked through the door at 5 o'clock on the dot.

"Just in time," Jack laughed as he entered the kitchen, where the adults were setting the table. "Matt!" He yelled upstairs. "Dinner!"

Kurt took a seat at the table next to his father. He heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see someone who must have been his cousin. Matt had stringy brown hair, and was wearing just board shorts. "Matthew put a shirt on please," Jack huffed at his son. Matt rolled his eyes then headed back upstairs. He returned just as they started serving, sliding into the chair opposite Kurt, and shooting him a smile. "You must be Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "And you're Matt."

Matt grinned. "Nice to meet you."

The adults made small talk, and Kurt didn't really join in the conversation until his step mom asked if he'd enjoyed his day.

"Yeah it was good, I went around a couple of shops and then went down to the beach."

"Did you make any friends?" Burt asked. Kurt was tempted to roll his eyes at his father's hopeful tone, but didn't and replied coolly.

"Yeah, I met two boys called Jeff and Blaine."

Matt choked on his mashed potato, and Carole had to thump him on the back. "Blaine Anderson?" He said hoarsely.

Kurt nodded slowly. "I assume so..."

"Short, curly black hair?"

"Yeah that's him. Why?"

"He's a dick."

"Language, Matt," Jack said.

"But he is!"

"Blaine is a lovely boy, who happens to be in the surf team that is Matt's team's biggest rivals," Jack explained to Kurt. "I manage Matt's team and that boy Jeff's father manages theirs. While Gary and I get along well, the boys can't seem to do the same."

"That's cause Blaine and his crowd are all so cocky!" Matt protested.

"Oh get over it Matt, Kurt can hang out with anyone he wants to."

"I still think Blaine's a dick. He struts around like he owns the place."

"And I bet he thinks you do too," Jack laughed. "You don't like him because his team have beat you at the Carve-Up for the last three years."

"What's the Carve-Up?" Kurt asked interestedly.

"It's the big surf comp held up here every summer. Surfing is usually an individual sport but once a year they do a team competition. All different age groups, and it's all good fun. But the under 18 round is dominated by Blaine's team and Matt's team. It just so happens that for the past three years, Matt's team have always come off second best, hence the rivalry between them."

Kurt nodded. "Everyone here seems to be able to surf. It looks scary."

"We've got practice boards you can learn on if you want," Jack smiled warmly.

The two boys were left to do the dishes, and Kurt was pleased to find that Matt was talkative. They chatted mostly about their respective countries, with Matt slipping an "I can't believe you hung out with Blaine Anderson," into the conversation every so often.

But Kurt knew he was different from everyone else who'd made his life back in Ohio a living hell. He wasn't mean, he wasn't derogatory and after Kurt had told him he was gay had not shown the slightest homophobic tendency. He climbed into the unfamiliar bed that night feeling pleased; so far, Australia wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt was up at almost the crack of dawn. He grabbed his board shorts just in case; he wasn't really planning to swim, but if Blaine and Jeff went off to surf and he was left by himself he felt he could probably have a brief swim. No one was up apart from Jack, who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper.

"You're up early," his uncle observed, as Kurt slid into the seat opposite, a bowl of cereal in hand.

The boy shrugged, and began shoveling Weetbix into his mouth at a pace that Jack thought could give Matt a run for his money.

"This is good," Kurt said, grabbing the cereal box. "Why don't they have this in America?"

Jack chuckled. "That stuff is royalty here. Everyone eats it."

Kurt brought the last spoonful to his mouth. That was probably a record. He had never eaten so fast in his life.

"Can you tell my Dad I'm down at the beach?" he asked.

"Sure thing."

Kurt smiled and grabbed his bag, which contained a change of clothes in case he got hot in the skin tight jeans and polo he was wearing, his togs, a towel and a bottle of sunblock.

"Have fun Kurt," Jack said with a knowing smile.

The teen felt his cheeks redden. Had he been that obvious at the dinner table last night? Yes, he thought Blaine was good looking, but had no idea whether he was gay - which, knowing Kurt's luck, he probably wasn't. But those golden eyes had caught his attention. And he wanted someone to hang out with for the summer.

Instead of looking in some of the shops like yesterday, Kurt walked briskly down his road and then down the boulevard that led to the sand. His watch read 9:20, and he realised he didn't actually schedule a time with Blaine and Jeff. Oh well, he thought, they were likely to be at the beach for the whole day anyway. There was not a cloud to be seen, the sky was a perfect blue and the sun radiated over everything.

"Kurt!"

A voice behind him made him jump, and he whipped around to see its source.

And there was Blaine, his golden eyes twinkling.

_Stop it, _Kurt scolded himself. _You just met him, and you don't even know if he plays for your team._

"Hi!" Blaine smiled. "You're here early."

"I woke up really early and couldn't get back to sleep," Kurt lied.

"Well the earlier you are, the more time you get down here, which is good!"

The two boys walked along the dunes, Blaine chatting amicably and Kurt mainly listening, nodding and laughing.

"You can meet my crowd," Blaine grinned. "They're a little crazy, just a warning."

Kurt chuckled. "I think I can handle crazy."

...

"Oi, Jeffers." Jeff opened his eyes to see Nick sitting up. The two boys had been sunbathing, and Jeff felt drowsy as the brunette repeated his name. "Jeff bro, you look stoned!"

"Shuddup, Duval," Jeff laughed, sitting up to face his friend. "What is it?"

"Is that the new guy?"

Jeff looked towards where Nick was pointing. Blaine and Kurt were walking towards them. He flipped his sunnies back down. "Yep, that's Kurt."

"Blaine likes him. You can tell from here," Nick chuckled. "I'm glad he's found someone else."

"It looks like he's finally got over everything. And about time too."

* * *

_A/N: If you liked this, please review, I would love to hear from you!_

_Castor Bay is not a real beach in Australia (that I know of.) I'm from New Zealand and there is a place called Castor Bay near where I live so I used that._

_Next chapter: Blaine and co. take Kurt to see "The Sights and Sounds of Castor Bay" and I might chuck Matt's friends in somewhere too._

_Thank you for reading!_

_~Charlotte _


	2. Tree

_**A/N: Ok so just to make clear, this is set in the Australian summer, so December. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"So can we give the new guy a tour yet?" Jeff asked Blaine. They were sitting on their boards out near the back of most of the surfers, legs dangling in the water and gazing patiently at the horizon.

"Later, we've got all day," Blaine answered with a small laugh. "And he looks like he's getting on pretty well with Wes anyway."

Tate Lockwood paddled up to them and shot Blaine a questioning look. "Who's the new kid?"

"Hey Locky," Blaine replied, still watching Kurt talking. "That's Kurt." He said simply, not noticing the look the other two boys exchanged.

"Wave," Jeff said, and Blaine turned to see the swell of water coming towards them. All three boys lay down on their boards, waiting. Jeff was the first to start paddling; "Mine!"

"You're too early," Blaine warned with a chuckle, and started paddling himself.

Locky skipped the wave completely, but both Jeff and Blaine felt the swell lift their boards and carry them with it. It formed a clean barrel, and Blaine stood up, positioning his feet so he was comfortable, carving for a few seconds and watching as Jeff got dumped into the white water. He carved the wave a little longer, running his fingers through the crystal clear water. The barrel closed and he emerged, Locky laughing at him as he fist pumped and fell backwards into the water.

Blaine picked up his board, standing up in the shallows and tugging at the zip of his wetsuit. He peeled it off his chest and let the sleeves hang, shaking his hair like a dog and flinging droplets everywhere.

"I can't believe you got that one and I didn't," Jeff approached him, a scowl playing across his features.

"You paddled too early, Sterling," Blaine shrugged, laughing at his friend's disdainful expression.

Trey walked up the beach towards Kurt, Nick and Wes, who sat on beach towels chatting. Blaine dropped down next to the American, grabbing his water bottle and taking a swig. "How about that tour then?" He grinned, giving Kurt a nudge.

The fair haired boy smiled. "If you guys want to…"

The six boys walked up to Blaine's house, which was right near the dunes, overlooking the sea.

It was huge. Kurt had never seen a bigger house in his life. Nick and Jeff grinned at his stunned expression. "Yup, Blaine's grandparents are loaded," the blonde boy said as they walked past Kurt and into the house.

"Pops!" Blaine yelled upstairs as Kurt knelt down to untie his shoes. "Leave them on," the curly haired boy grinned. "They look kind of a hassle to get off anyway."

Kurt smiled appreciatively, but didn't want to be rude so he continued to untie the laces. Blaine was right though; his mid-calf leather boots were much harder to remove than Wes' - the only other boy wearing shoes - Vans.

Blaine led the boys through to the kitchen, which, like the entranceway, was extremely posh and immaculate.

Jeff was pouring apple juice and handed Kurt a glass as he stared in awe at Blaine's house.

"Good afternoon boys," a voice from the stairs said, and Kurt turned to see a man with grey hair, wearing a plaid shirt and shorts that revealed a little too much tanned skin.

"Hey Pops," Blaine grinned.

"You boys gonna stay here or are you going out again, cos if you are staying I can chuck something on the barbie?"

Kurt chuckled silently at the Australian-ness of the man, who was presumably Blaine's grandfather.

"Who's this?" The man motioned towards Kurt.

"Oh right, introductions. Pops, this is my friend Kurt. He's here for the summer from Ohio. Kurt, this is my grandfather Ian."

Kurt stepped forward and shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr Anderson."

"We're just gonna chuck the boards downstairs and then head back out again," Blaine said, throwing back his head and draining his glass.

"Sweet. I won't bother making you anything special then. There's chips in the pantry." He turned to Kurt again. "It was nice meeting you, Kurt."

The teen flashed him a smile. "You too."

"Always a charmer Mr... I've just realised I don't know your last name." Blaine said as they walked down a flight of stairs to what Kurt presumed was a basement or garage.

"That's because I didn't tell you," Kurt smiled. "It's Hummel. Kurt Hummel."

Jeff promptly dropped the cup he was holding which was luckily empty.

Kurt looked at the two Australians who were both standing stock still, staring at him with their mouths agape. Then he remembered Matt's reaction to his remark about Blaine.

"Yes, Matt is my cousin," Kurt sighed, but couldn't stop a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth at the sight of the boys' expressions.

"You guys coming?" Nick poked his head round the corner.

"Kurt is Matt Hummel's cousin!" Jeff exclaimed to the brunette, who had exactly the same reaction.

Kurt suppressed a chuckle at the sight of the three Australians with their mouths agape.

"He had a similar reaction when he found out I'd hung out with you guys," he grinned.

The four boys continued down stairs and into the basement.

It was obviously Blaine's hangout. There was a large sheet pinned to the ceiling in the middle, and on the other side was an old maroon Ford Mustang which had been done up, and had another sheet over the bonnet. The other part of the basement contained a couple of couches, a mini fridge, three massive bean bags and one of the biggest TVs Kurt had ever seen.

Everything about Blaine's house seemed to be the best it could be. Inside the glass cabinet the TV stood on were an array of DVDs and Xbox games.

Wes was sitting on one of the couches, remote in hand and flicking through the channels and Locky sat next to him, fingers tapping away at the buttons on his phone.

"Don't make yourselves at home," Blaine remarked to the two boys as he crossed to the mini fridge. "We're going out again in a sec." He turned to Kurt. "Do you wanna drink?"

While the other boys got changed, Kurt and Wes sat on the couches, the TV chattering in the background but neither really listening.

"What's America like?" Wes asked.

Kurt thought for a second. "It's not that different from here really, depends where you are. In Ohio there are no beaches so I suppose that's one difference... And from what I've seen Australia seems to be cleaner."

The American found himself quite liking Wes. He felt that he was a little different from the surfers, not in just his style and the fact he was a skater, but in personality too; while still very fun loving and cheerful, Wes seemed a little more reserved than the others.

"You guys ready to go?" Blaine had returned, now in street clothes. He wore a grey hoodie over a black singlet and denim knee shorts that fit him perfectly. Kurt blushed and averted his eyes when he realised he was staring. Blaine seemed to notice as he was grinning even more than before.

The five boys gave Kurt a tour of the town, and seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. "This is our favourite surf shop. Jeff's dad runs it." Blaine informed him earnestly as they passed a shop on a road corner called 'Skurf.'

"Wes is getting some new trucks if you want to come in and look," the curly haired boy grinned.

Kurt was about to go over to Wes and the skate stuff but Blaine grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the surf boards. "Skate stuff is boring," he laughed. "Apart from Gary's excellent range of Vans of course."

The shoe rack was next to the surfboards and while Blaine mused over them, Kurt looked at the various skate shoes Skurf had to offer. He really needed something more practical than his boots for the summer. And he was never going to wear thongs, or as they called them here; jandals.

Wes bought his trucks, and Blaine bought a new pot of zinc, and the six boys walked back to Blaine's house.

It was even hotter than yesterday. Kurt's polo shirt was plastered to his chest and his feet felt like they were being cooked in some high temperature oven. Wes said he was going for a skate and departed while the rest of the troupe carried on downstairs.

"Blaine where's the bathroom?" Kurt asked.

The shorter boy smiled. "I'll show you." He turned to Locky; "Pick out a movie," then motioned for Kurt to follow him.

"Did you enjoy your tour Mr Hummel?" Blaine said with a coy smile.

"Very much so, thank you Mr Anderson."

Kurt followed him up the stairs. He did his business in the bathroom, then spent another 5 minutes checking and fixing his hair. Blaine was in his room, which was next door, and Kurt rapped his knuckles on the frame before entering.

"You don't have to knock," Blaine laughed. "You're my new best friend. And best friends don't knock."

"I met you yesterday Blaine. How am I a best friend?"

"Because I like you! You're cool! Apart from your surname but I suppose you can't help tha-"

Kurt swatted at him playfully, stopping him mid sentence, and Blaine cracked up laughing.

"You're not gonna get away with that, Hummel," he said with a mischievous glint in his golden eyes. He leapt off the bed and ran at Kurt, grabbing him round the waist and began to tickle him.

"Blaine - no! S - stop! Please!" Kurt choked through uncontrollable fits of laughter and giggling. "Y-you're gonna mess up my hair!"

Somehow, their legs got very tangled, and they ended up falling backwards onto Blaine's bed.

They were both laughing uncontrollably, and didn't notice Nick and Jeff standing in the doorway until the blonde cleared his throat.

"Have you two quite finished?" He smiled, raising his eyebrows. "Cos we can hear you from all the way down in the basement, and you're missing the movie."

Both boys blushed crimson. Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the two teens - Kurt squished against the duvet and Blaine with his arms around Kurt's waist.

"That's a keeper," he chuckled, waggling his eyebrows. Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up. "You guys suck, we were perfectly fine on our own."

Jeff and Nick laughed. "We could see that."

Blaine ignored them, reaching out a hand to pull Kurt up. Both boys held on a little too long, eyes meeting and then letting go and looking away quickly.

They followed Nick and Jeff downstairs in silence, and when Kurt finally snuck a look at Blaine, to his delight he saw how flustered the other boy looked. That was exactly how he felt. Flustered.

By the time they got back down to the basement, Blaine seemed to have regained his usual confident composure and sat down on the spare couch, motioning for Kurt to sit next to him. The American obliged, deliberately sitting as close to Blaine as he could. Jeff, who had grabbed a drink from the fridge, shot Kurt a knowing look, then chucked him his phone. "Put your number in there," he grinned.

"Shut up Jeff we can't hear it," Locky whined.

"Get out of the way," Blaine said in a similar tone, chucking a pillow at his friend.

Kurt typed his digits into the phone and handed it back to Jeff. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed.

**You gonna get in there Hummel? - Jeffy**

Kurt's head snapped around to glare at Jeff, who was sitting next to Nick and had a cheeky grin on his face. He felt a blush rising up his neck and looked down at his phone, typing a reply to the accusation.

**Am I really that obvious? – Kurt**

He looked up and tried to focus on the film, but his phone buzzed a couple of seconds later.

**Yes. – Nicky**

Kurt sent an exasperated look towards the blonde and the brunette, who were both making kissy faces at him, completely unnoticed by Blaine.

**Shut up. Both of you. – Kurt**

When the movie finished, it was starting to get dark out. Ian had left ingredients for burgers, and yelled to Blaine "BEHAVE!" then leaving the boys home alone.

Locky disappeared at around 8 to see his girlfriend, so just Jeff, Nick, Kurt and Blaine remained. They ate the burgers upstairs in front of an even bigger TV and Kurt marvelled at how much food the natives could consume. He had one burger, then some more lettuce, then declared he was full to looks of horror from the others. Nick stopped after 4 burgers, but Blaine and Jeff just kept on eating.

"I don't know how you two aren't huge fatties," Kurt said in utter astonishment as Blaine squirted ketchup onto his sixth burger.

"With Jeff it's genetic," Nick answered from the kitchen. "His Dad is the local champion of the well-respected competition "How Much Grub Can You Shove?"

"How much grub – oh my god," Kurt laughed in disbelief at the blonde, who was making yet another burger.

"How many are you on Anderson?" Jeff smirked.

"Grf – iv – m – sxf,"came the mumble from the other boy who had his mouth full.

Nick cracked up laughing. "He said sixth, Jeffy, what are you on?"

"Seventh!" Jeff said triumphantly.

"Not so fast Sterling, Blaine exclaimed grabbing another burger bun whilst Kurt mouthed "Seven? _Seven?_" in disbelief. These boys would give even Finn a run for his money.

"Ok, whoever can eat their burger the fastest wins!" Nick yelled. "Three, two , one-" Blaine started before Nick said 'go' and the expression on Jeff's face was hilarious.

Blaine managed to get the burger into his mouth first and chewed like a maniac, finally swallowing and raising his hands into the air. "Worship me!" He hollered, dancing around like an idiot.

"Victory hug for the winner?" Blaine exclaimed, holding his arms out to Kurt. The American grinned and wrapped his arms around Blaine, ignoring Jeff and Nick's knowing looks.

"How much was that one for Jeff, we didn't agree?" Blaine said, and the blonde rummaged in his pocket.

"Five bucks."

"C'mon dude! I'm broke as!"

"You aren't broke Blaine, your grandfather is the richest guy around here. And anyway, you cheated."

"Fine," Blaine grumbled, accepting the note and shoving it into the pocket of his hoodie.

Kurt headed over to the bench and started to clean up, much to Blaine's annoyance. "Stop it," he said, getting up from the couch where he was watching Nick and Jeff play Call of Duty. Kurt ignored him and continued to dry dishes.

"Seriously, Kurt, stop," Blaine said, snatching the tea towel from his hand. "I'll clean up later."

"Or you could clean up together later!" came a yell from the couch and an outburst of laughter sputtered from the two boys.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "How do you put up with these two?"

"I struggle," Blaine laughed, grabbing a tea towel himself and joining Kurt after realising that the American wouldn't budge.

"Shut up Blainers, you love us!" Nick exclaimed. "Ugh fuck Jeff, I wasn't concentrating!"

"The two boys in the kitchen finished the drying up and joined Jeff and Nick in front of the Xbox.

"I don't get it," Kurt said about a minute in. "Who's who? What's the point?"

"I'm on the left," Blaine said, "And Jeff's on the right. And we're trying to kill the guys in yellow."

"How do you keep changing gun? You can't have that many stored on your body."

"Secret," Jeff teased and Blaine gave him an exasperated look. "It's an inventory. Kinda hypothetical."

"Ah shit," Jeff exclaimed, as 'Game Over' flashed up on the screen in red letters that looked like blood. "Kurt do you wanna go?" Blaine asked.

"I suppose I could try…" Kurt said uncertainly.

"You take my controller and I'll help you. You can play just against each other. Jeff, go easy on him, ok?"

Kurt picked the controller up off the couch and turned it upside down unknowingly. "What do I do?"

"It goes the other way up sweetie," Jeff laughed.

Kurt let out a small chuckle. "I'm practically a baby with this kind of stuff. Never played in my life."

Jeff and Nick let out mock gasps of horror.

"You poor, poor child! You haven't lived!" Nick said, his bottom lip trembling as if he were about to cry.

"We must teach him our ways!" Jeff said dramatically, jumping up on the couch and doing a crazy sort of tribal dance.

"Guys, seriously?" Blaine asked, throwing a cushion at the blonde. Kurt looked up at the screen and tried fiddling with the joystick.

"Ooh! He moved!"

Blaine felt a smile creep onto his face.

_He was so adorable._

"Ok, press that one to shoot," Blaine instructed and Kurt did as he was told, their fingers touching as Kurt hit the button repeatedly. "The circle is to roll, and the square is to duck," he said, trying hard not to blush.

"Circle to roll, square to duck," Kurt repeated, grinning at him and Blaine felt his heart ache a little. He hadn't felt this way about someone in a long, long time. Not since he'd met Evan in fact. Just looking at Kurt made him feel so much happier, so much lighter, as if he was floating in some other world. Something seemed to radiate off him, affecting Blaine also, and just made him even more drawn to Kurt. There were times when he couldn't take his eyes off him. He'd known him two days and already, he wanted to get to know Kurt, to be friends with him. Or if he could manage it, more than friends.

Kurt seemed to be getting the hang of the game, so Blaine and Nick went outside to retrieve their wetsuits, which were hanging over the railing of the deck.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you are starstruck," Nick said delightedly as soon as they got out of earshot.

"Yes, ok, I like him," Blaine said a little snappily.

"Ooh, touchy, I'm sorry," Nick raised his eyebrows. "And you know he likes you too right?"

"Whatever Nick."

"It's true! Don't tell me you're missing the love eyes he sends you every time he looks at you?"

"You're full of shit Duval," Blaine said tiredly, but deep down he was rather excited at the prospect of Kurt feeling something towards him. "We're friends. That's all."

"For now."

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice came from inside. "Help! What did I do! I'm stuck!"

"Your true love awaits!" Nick whispered with a sly grin.

Blaine just gave him a look, then left him outside.

…

"So how was your second day in The Land of Oz?" Jeff asked Kurt. They were walking along the road above the beach, only the light of the moon illuminating their paths. Jeff lived down the same road as Kurt and so the two boys walked home together. It was about 9 o'clock, and Kurt was surprised at the amount of people still on the beach.

"It was good!" Kurt said with a grin, looking out at the sea. "It's so beautiful here, so different from America. Can I tell you something?"

Jeff nodded slowly.

"I wasn't really looking forward to coming here. I thought all Australian boys would be dicks like the ones I encountered back in Ohio. But you guys are different."

"Awh shucks Kurt! I'm glad you don't think we are horrible, mean, or discriminative!" Jeff laughed.

Kurt chuckled. "No, I just thought I wasn't going to fit in here. I mean, I am different to all of you guys."

"Different is good, Kurt, I thought you would have known that!"

"I do, I was just not very excited to spend my whole summer in a country I didn't know with people I didn't know."

"You miss home, yeah, we all do." Jeff said comfortingly, giving the American a pat on the back. "And as for the douchebags you were supposed to find here, I'm sorry to say that they're walking down the road towards us."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jeffrey Sterling!" A voice said and Kurt looked down the street. Four boys advanced towards them and he recognised Matt in the quartet.

"Hello, Caleb," Jeff said frostily.

"And who might this be?" the boy Jeff had called Caleb said, looking Kurt up and down. He was tall, taller than Kurt and Jeff, with dark hair and dark eyes, and a smirk that played across his lips. "Is this your cousin Matt?"

Matt nodded. "Kurt, this is my friend Caleb. Caleb, this is Kurt."

"How very nice to meet you Kurt," Caleb said and Kurt caught the hint of malice mixed with teasing in his voice.

"We'll be going now, thank you," Jeff said through gritted teeth, pulling on Kurt's arm.

"Oh but why are you hanging out with blondie?" Caleb laughed. "He's not much fun, and neither is his little fag crew."

Kurt wasn't hurt by the accusation, but Jeff tried to lunge at the dark haired boy, and only missed because the Kurt pulled him back. He also noticed Matt looking uncomfortable, as he nodded at Caleb. "Good night, Caleb."

The two boys walked past Matt and Caleb, and continued down the road. "See you around Jeffrey!" came the yell and laughter behind them.

"And now you've met the local assholes," Jeff said.

"I thought Matt was ok when I met him."

"He's probably the best of the four. He hasn't done much to piss us off; it's more through association that we don't like him. Ricky and Jordi, the ginger and the dark skinned guy, they're as dumb as they come. But you don't want to meet them down a dark alley at night." Jeff noticed that Kurt was looking rather shaken, and patted his back again. "Don't worry; we're as good as protection gets around here. Wesley is a black belt in karate."

They reached Kurt's house. "Do you want to come in?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, if I get to snoop around Matt's room…" Jeff replied with a laugh.

The two boys went inside and Kurt lead Jeff up to his room, sighing when the Australian poked his head into the door of Matt's room.

"Nice view," Jeff said, stepping out onto the balcony and looking out at the sea. He glanced down at the tree next to the deck, and looked over at Kurt. "That tree might come in handy one day."

Kurt chuckled. "That's what I thought."

"Kurt!" a yell drifted upstairs. "You home?"

"That's my dad," Kurt said with a sigh.

"I'd better be going," Jeff said, looking at his watch then smiling at Kurt. "See you tomorrow, Hummel." He looked down at the tree. "Mind if I use the escape route?"

Kurt laughed. "Be my guest! Bye Jeff."

…

Blaine played Xbox for a little while longer after his friends left then headed back downstairs. There were chips everywhere, and on the couch he had sat on with Kurt lay a thin silver bangle. Blaine crossed the room to the couch and picked it up curiously. It was plain, very simply made, and it looked quite old. Blaine remembered Kurt wearing this the previous day, and pulled his phone out to text Jeff.

**Oi what's Kurt's number and address? – B**

Blaine studied the bracelet for a little longer while waiting for a reply. He almost dropped it when his phone buzzed with a new message.

**829 – 654 – 4458, and I don't know his address, I'm not that creepy. It's just before mine, two storeys with an Explorer and a Hilux parked in the drive – J**

Blaine ran upstairs, grabbing his keys and shooting out the door. His push bike was parked near the letterbox and he grabbed it and pushed off, cycling as fast as he could for the road Kurt was staying on. He freewheeled past each house, looking for the cars Jeff had mentioned and saw a Hilux in number 45. Jeff's house was slightly up the road, and he presumed this was the right house.

**Which one is his room? – B**

**See the tree in the garden? Climb it and the balcony leads to his bedroom. Have fun, stalker. Use protection. – J**

Blaine looked over at the house. There were no windows that he could see looking out to the road, so he ran round to the tree and climbed it nimbly. He paused near the top to catch his breath and pulled out his phone. He saved Kurt's number and sent him a text.

**Hey, it's Blaine, you left your bracelet at my house. I'm sitting in the tree outside your room. **

He pressed send, and made himself comfortable, waiting for a reply.

…

While Blaine sat in the tree, Kurt was downstairs eating dinner. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and looked around at his family, who were all talking, seemingly having finished dinner. He pulled it out and looked at the lock screen which showed a message from an unknown number. Curious, Kurt swiped the screen to open it.

**Hey, it's Blaine, you left your bracelet at my house. I'm sitting in the tree outside your room.**

Kurt let out a muffled gasp and looked at his wrist. Only his watch was wrapped around his arm, and the silver bracelet was gone.

"Can I be excused please?" Kurt said, jumping up and giving his father a look.

"Yeah sure Kurt."

He ran upstairs, into his room then out onto the balcony. "Blaine?" he asked into the night air.

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice came from below him. Kurt looked down into the tree and saw Blaine sitting on a branch, face illuminated by the light of his phone.

Blaine climbed up the last couple of branches and vaulted over the railing. "I have your bracelet," he said breathlessly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the silver band.

"Thank you so much!" Kurt exclaimed, taking it from him and sliding it back onto his wrist, then attacking the other boy in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Blaine replied, still a little out of breath. "If I'm allowed to say, it's beautiful."

Kurt blushed. "Thank you, I wear it every day."

A silence hung in the air between the two boys, which accumulated to Blaine shoving his hands in his pockets. "I should go."

"Yeah, ok," Kurt said quietly, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"See you tomorrow Kurt," the Australian replied, walking out to the balcony, and giving Kurt a little wave that made his heart flutter, before leaping over the railing and into the tree again.

Kurt back on his bed, heaving a sigh. Blaine was so… So perfect.

Just as he was about to stand up, his phone vibrated again.

**Goodnight Kurt :) – Blaine**

Kurt smiled and replied.

**Goodnight Blaine :D – Kurt**

He was still smiling when he fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys liked it, sorry it took a while to update, I'll be quicker with the others.__Next chapter: Kurt has his first surfing lesson and gets a little more used to life in Australia.__Please tell me what you think! _ _~Charlotte_


End file.
